


Distraction

by tikkit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkit/pseuds/tikkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo distracts Kenma after his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“Oi, you used up all of the hot water,” the tall Nekoma captain complained, towelling off his aching body. He paused to shake out his hair, finely showering the room with the remnants of his bath. 

Kenma clicked his tongue in annoyance as he wiped the screen of his handheld with his shirt. “Watch it,” he muttered as Kuroo tossed his towel into the hamper. “It wasn’t all me,” he added, burying himself deeper into his futon, “you’re the one who wanted to go last.” 

He felt Kuro give a final shake of his hair behind him and frowned as the blanket was partially lifted off of him. Kuro slid in beside him, his cold legs accidentally brushing against Kenma and making him flinch. “Cold,” he whined, turning to glare at the tousled-haired male, who returned his complaint with a wide, crooked, and stubborn grin. “You have your own futon,” he huffed, then turned his attention back to his game. 

“But it’s cold,” Kuroo replied smoothly, scooting closer and wrapping his long legs around Kenma’s as he pulled him closer. “Yours is already so cozy.” Kenma felt the cold tip of Kuroo’s nose on the nape of his neck as he pressed his lips on Kenma’s warm skin. 

Kenma pursed his lips together and tapped the attack buttons on his handheld in rapid succession, filling the quiet room with tiny clicking noises. A tinny jingle sounded into the room through the speakers of the device, indicating his victory against a level 34 monster. Kuroo propped himself onto his elbow to peer over Kenma’s shoulder. He watched Kenma progress through the landscape of the game for a while before brushing the blonde’s bleached hair behind his ear and lowering his face to nibble on his earlobe. 

Kenma, seemingly unfazed by Kuroo’s actions, continued his adventure through the game, making tiny movements with his arms and hands as he navigated his character though a series of obstacles in the terrain. Kuroo lowered his lips to place a kiss behind Kenma’s ear before trailing lower and pulling the collar of Kenma’s t-shirt down so he could access the bone that protruded gently from the base of his neck with his tongue. 

Kuroo sucked softly at the skin there and let his hands wander up under Kenma’s shirt, eliciting a small sound of protest from the back of the blonde’s throat. “Cold,” Kenma repeated, his eyes flickering back and forth on the screen as he launched an attack against another monster. Kuroo hummed lowly in response, his fingers sliding upwards and finding his nipples. He rolled the erect nipples between his first and middle fingers as he bit gently into the crook of Kenma’s neck. The skin was warm in his mouth. He resisted the urge to clench his teeth tighter and instead released the skin to give a shaky sigh. 

“Kenma… You smell so good,” he said, his deep voice almost a growl. “The things you do to me…” He licked the bitten skin and latched onto it, sucking. 

“I’m not doing anything to you,” Kenma replied steadily. “You’re doing this to yourself.” His left arm twitched involuntarily as he veered his character left in an attempt to dodge a swipe from his opponent. Kuroo’s right hand lowered past the waistband of Kenma’s sleep pants to press against his crotch. 

Kenma “tsk”ed loudly as his character was blown back into the grass, a downwards chime announcing his defeat and a “You’re Dead” text spreading in bloody letters across the screen. Kuroo’s hand palmed the growing bulge slowly, breaking his mouth free from Kenma’s neck to rest his forehead against the back of the blonde’s neck, panting shallowly. His left hand rubbed Kenma’s abdomen and left hip in circles with a deliberate pressure and slowness while Kenma restarted the game, jumping back into the battle where he left off. 

Kuroo shifted to grind his hips into Kenma’s ass, groaning as his erection was met with pressure and the friction from the fabric of his underwear. He could feel a cold spot on the fabric from where his precum had leaked - he didn’t know why he put on underwear in the first place. 

“Mmm,” Kuroo grinned, pressing his lips to Kenma’s ear. “You’re getting so hard, Kenma, yet you seem so unaffected.” He gave another peek over Kenma’s shoulder and noticed a pink blush dusting Kenma’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

“Anyone would get hard from this kind of stimulation,” Kenma murmured, yet his eyes rolled upwards involuntarily and his eyelids fluttered closed as Kuroo bit his earlobe while letting out a low growl. He could feel a thin sheen of sweat gathering on his body, the still air inside the futon suddenly becoming suffocatingly hot. His pale gold eyes snapped open as he sustained a blow from his opponent and tried to focus on defending, his eyebrows drawn together in hasty concentration. 

Kuroo thumbed over the tip of Kenma’s dick through the layers of his clothing, his finger rubbing over the wet spot that had appeared there. Kenma shuddered, his hold on his console suddenly loose and weak. He bit his lip and continued pressing buttons in response to his opponent’s actions, trying to concentrate on the screen through narrowed eyes. Kuroo shifted around behind him, his movements creating cool drafts of air that moved between the blanket and his futon. The refreshing breeze blew gently across the bare skin of his back and stomach, which Kuroo had exposed when he was toying with the blonde’s nipples. His hands slipped underneath the waistband of Kenma’s underwear and quickly pushed the clothing down to his mid-thighs. The black-haired male ducked under the covers and scooted down to the bottom of the futon.

“W-Wh - Kuroo?!” Kenma gasped as he felt Kuroo’s hot breath on his groin. His left hand released the console and found Kuroo’s hair under the covers, fisting tightly in the damp, dark locks. 

“Sorry, but I’m getting impatient,” came Kuroo’s muffled voice, then Kenma’s body twitched as he felt Kuroo’s hot mouth descend on his dick and envelop it in its heat. Kuroo’s head started working up and down slowly, his mouth taking the entire length of Kenma’s shaft before moving back up to the tip and sucking hard on the flesh, then moving back down. 

“Nngh-” Kenma’s right thumb erratically pressed at the attack controls as a last-ditch effort to defend from the monster before the console slipped from his grasp and fell onto the tatami floor with a soft thud. Muffled in-game music continued playing as the battle progressed without him. 

Kuroo’s tongue swirled around the ridge of Kenma’s head, eliciting a cry from the blonde that he tried to stifle with the back of his right hand. Kuroo released Kenma’s dick from his mouth with a wet pop and grinned smugly to himself at Kenma’s reaction. He placed kisses down the length of Kenma’s shaft and tongued the younger boy’s balls before roughly tilting Kenma’s hips upwards and sloppily probing his pink entrance with his tongue.

Kenma swallowed thickly and shifted his grip in Kuroo’s hair, who used his free hand to hastily pull Kenma’s lower clothes fully off of his body and lift Kenma’s leg over his shoulder. The blonde released a series of strained whimpers as Kuroo’s tongue delved deep into the puckered hole. Next to them, the game sounded the chime of defeat and Kuroo absently wondered how Kenma’s character managed to last that long in the first place. 

Slowly, he inserted a finger into Kenma’s slick entrance and explored the inside, his finger curling and uncurling in the tight heat. His mouth returned to attend to Kenma’s cock just as he found the spot that always drove Kenma into an uncharacteristic frenzy. Choked gasps escaped Kenma’s throat and his free hand curled into a fist, landing with a solid thud on the futon. He grasped at the bedding and twisted the fabric, attempting to ground himself before the sensation could overwhelm him. Kuroo tightened his hold on Kenma’s hips and dragged him closer; the younger boy had started to writhe underneath him and was close to pushing himself off of the head of the futon.

“Breathe, Kenma,” Kuroo murmured from between his legs. He sucked once more at the head of Kenma’s flushed dick, milking it of as much precum as he could. His nails dug into the skin of Kenma’s thighs at the rewarding taste. He leaned into to bite Kenma’s ass with a low growl, then threw aside the blanket to get air. He sat up, panting, and surveyed the boy before him. Kenma returned his gaze through half-lidded eyes, face flushed, his legs subconsciously moving to close together in response to his sudden exhibition. 

“No you don’t,” Kuroo smiled, pulling Kenma’s legs apart. He peppered the blonde’s inner thighs with kisses, shallow pants interrupting every other attack from his lips and tongue. His free hand closed around Kenma’s twitching dick and gave one slow and tight pump as he moved up Kenma’s body with more kisses. He then met Kenma’s lips with his own, taking opportunity in Kenma’s gasp for air to insert his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Kenma sucked on Kuroo’s tongue in response before Kuroo pulled away to bite at the skin of his neck. 

The title screen theme of the game started to play after the inactivity and Kenma reached over haphazardly to turn off the console. Kuroo grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head just as his finger brushed against the power switch. 

“Your attention is mine right now,” Kuroo commanded, his voice raw and gravelly. Kenma nodded, swallowing and shuddering as a violent shiver snaked its way up his spine. Kuroo crushed his lips against Kenma’s, who received his open-mouthed kiss with a small moan. Kuroo tore off his underwear during a break in their wet and sloppy kisses and grinded his erection forcefully against Kenma’s once it was unrestrained by the fabric. Beads of precum seeped from the slit and dripped down the head of his cock. He spread the viscous liquid around the head with his thumb and positioned it at Kenma’s entrance, keeping it pressed there while he collected spit from his mouth to coat his shaft.

“Spit,” he ordered, pressing his thumb against Kenma’s lips. Kenma opened his mouth and let Kuroo’s fingers in while turning his head to the side to let his saliva be collected by the dark-haired male. Kuroo worked their makeshift lube around his cock and rubbed the tip of it in tiny circles against Kenma’s entrance, gaining slightly more depth with each rotation. 

Kenma released a fragmented moan at the pressure. “Breathe,” Kuroo reminded gently, using his thumb to wipe away some spit from the blonde’s cheek. Kenma took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes to meet Kuroo’s; their eyes locked and Kenma gave a tiny nod, his face absolutely flushed and his eyes dark and hazy in need. 

Kuroo drew Kenma’s restrained hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the inside of the blonde’s wrist. He threaded his fingers through Kenma’s, then slowly pushed his hips forward, revelling at the sight of Kenma’s body quivering beneath him. 

Once he buried his cock all the way inside Kenma, he leaned forward and caught Kenma’s lips in a deep, slow kiss. He could feel Kenma clenching around his cock in short spasms and groaned into the crook of Kenma’s neck. He brought both of Kenma’s wrists together above his head and waited while they both caught their breaths.

“Ready?” he whispered, and could feel Kenma nod. The blonde turned his face to Kuroo’s, nudging for a kiss, which Kuroo gladly obliged. He began thrusting slowly, then gradually quickened his pace until their lips broke away from each other to gasp for air. 

Kenma’s tiny moans were interrupted with each thrust, his head rolling from side to side as Kuroo’s hips moved with increasing speed and force. He bit his lip at the sound of Kuroo’s balls slapping against his ass, at the sight of his own cock bouncing against his stomach with each of Kuroo’s thrusts. An electric sensation coursed up his spine and through his limbs, making his eyes roll upwards behind fluttering eyelids. 

“Fuck, Kenma-” Kuroo growled through clenched teeth. “Fuck! You look - you feel so _fucking good_.” 

Kenma turned his head to face Kuroo’s. His lips were red and full from the biting and kissing. “Kuroo, I-” he began, but broke off into a whimper as Kuroo snapped his hips forward particularly roughly. “I’m c-close - nnngh, _Kuroo_ -”

“Fuck!” Kuro groaned. “Stop being so goddamn sexy, Kenma-” His hips froze as he edged and he panted to catch his breath, drawing a whine from Kenma, who was grinding down onto Kuroo’s cock in his fervor. 

“Stop, sorry, sorry - Kenma, stop moving,” Kuroo panted, moving his right hand from its hold on Kenma's wrists to restrain Kenma’s hips against the futon. He swallowed, eyeing the small pool of precum that had leaked onto Kenma’s pale stomach. He released his hand from Kenma’s hip once the boy stilled and fisted Kenma’s rock-hard and throbbing cock tightly, making eye contact with the boy before slowly rotating his hand while moving it up and down. Kenma arched his back and moaned in response, making Kuroo’s throat dry. He licked his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the familiar sensation building in his groin. 

He spat what saliva he had onto his hand and slathered it on his shaft before returning his hand to Kenma’s cock. “I’m going to start moving again, Kenma,” he panted. Kenma nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted as he panted for air. He licked his lips before Kuroo leaned down and kissed him again while resuming the ministrations of his right hand. 

Kuroo tried thrusting long and slow but his body automatically progressed to making short, grinding ruts against Kenma's ass - Kenma’s gasps were hoarse and Kuroo bit down on Kenma’s bottom lip in a vain attempt to stifle the noises that were escaping both of their mouths. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK_ ,” Kuroo muttered into Kenma’s mouth. “Kenma, I’m so c-close,” he moaned, to which Kenma responded to by digging his nails into Kuroo’s back and coming onto Kuroo’s as well as his own with a whimper that escaped through his clenched teeth. 

Kuroo felt the hot spurts against his stomach and reached his own peak, his hips thrusting erratically into Kenma as he emptied himself into the younger boy.  
Kuroo rode out the last of the spasms as he lay collapsed on top of Kenma, both of their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. The room was quiet save for the sound of their ragged breathing. 

After their breathing slowed, he placed a kiss Kenma’s forehead before gently pulling out and rolling off. He retrieved the towel he discarded after his shower and offered it to Kenma, who took it and cleaned off with a shaky breath. He wiped himself off after Kenma returned the towel and climbed back into Kenma’s futon with a content sigh. 

He rolled Kenma over for one more kiss before settling into the pillow he grabbed from his own futon. Rolling his eyes, Kenma reached for his console for one last game before turning in. Kuroo pulled Kenma to him and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, snuggling into a comfortable position. Kenma tapped a few buttons to wake up the console, then fiddled with the power switch.

“Ah - it’s dead.” 

Kuroo smirked against the nape of Kenma’s neck. 

After a brief silence, Kenma set the console down with a resigned sigh and laid his head down on his pillow. He wiggled his hips in closer to press against Kuroo’s and exhaled through his nose as he let the edges of sleep start to wash over him. 

“Oi, Kenma!” Kuroo complained, his dick giving a slight twitch.

“It’s cold.” Kenma returned, a soft smile buried into his pillow. He ignored Kuroo's grumbling, his eyes slowly closing as he let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so this is my first ffic since... High school. It's been a looonnngggg while. Kenma is just so fucking cute I just couldn't take it anymore. 
> 
> I miiiiggghhhhttttt post a sketch scene from this fic depending on how it turns out. I'm currently working on it. Buehehehehehe!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I could use some feedback! :3
> 
> EDIT: [Here is the sketch that I mentioned...over a year ago...](http://rookiezbpunkn.tumblr.com/post/150291616634/cough-cough-this-was-supposed-to-be-posted-in)


End file.
